A hydraulic manifold is a component having a wide and/or big pipe, or channel, into which smaller pipes or channels lead. The hydraulic manifold regulates fluid flow between pumps and actuators and other components in a hydraulic system. In other words, a hydraulic manifold controls the transfer of power between actuators and pumps by regulating the fluid flow in the hydraulic system. Hydraulic manifolds have several applications that include, but are not limited to, machine tools, production and material handling equipment, food processing, marine, off-highway equipment, heavy construction equipment, oil field and farm equipment, and valve operations, and automatic transmissions for vehicle (e.g., cars, trucks, motorcycles, buses).
Referring to FIG. 1, generally, a hydraulic machined manifold 100 includes a main pipe 102 that allows the flow of fluid. The main pipe 102 includes a first channel portion 102a and a second channel portion 102b positioned at an angle with respect to the first channel portion 102a. The first and second channel portion 102a, 102b of the main pipe 102 meet at an elbow 110 of the main pipe 102. The main pipe 102 may be in fluid communication with one or more smaller pipes 104. The main pipe 102 and the smaller pipes 104 regulate fluid flow between pumps and actuators and other components in the hydraulic manifold 100. In some examples, the elbow 110 where the first and second channel portions 102a, 102b intersect includes a plug 106 to prevent the fluid flowing through the main pipe 102 to flow outside the machined manifold 100. In some examples, the machined manifold 100 is plugged in by pressing a cylindrical shaped rod 106, also referred to as a plug, into the one or more machined holes. As shown in the figure, the cylindrical shaped rod 106 is inserted into the machined hole and prevents fluid from flowing outside the manifold. As shown, the plug 106 allows the main pipe 102 to guide the fluid through the first and second channel portions 102a, 102b respectively. A bending angle α of the elbow bend 110 may be 90 degrees. Therefore, the sharp corner of the elbow 110 results in fluid flow turbulence and pressure loss of the flowing fluid from an inlet of the main pipe 102 to an outlet. Therefore, there is a need to improve the design and performance of machined hydraulic manifolds to reduce and/or eliminate fluid flow turbulence and pressure loss of the flowing fluid.